Relaxation
by Slytherin.Pryncess.666
Summary: Harry needs to relax a little and decides to take a bath in the prefects bathroom, but what happens when a certain blonde Slytherin decides to join him? WARNINGS: SLASH!


A/N: All characters belong to J.K. and all errors belong to ME! This is just a one shot so please R& R!

Relaxation

The day had proved to be a strenuous one for Harry Potter. He was completely exhausted and wore out. He was tired of Hermione complaining about him never doing his homework. Right now he knew he would fall asleep if he dared to attempt Snape's essay. The only thing Harry wanted to do was to relax and what better way to do that than to take a nice hot bubble bath in the prefects' bathroom. Maybe after the bath he would have enough motivation to get started on the essay.

"I'm going to go take a nice long hot bubble bath before I drown myself in that bloody essay for Snape." Harry said as he headed toward the prefects bathroom.

"Very well." Hermione mumbled.

The bathroom was completely empty and to Harry's pleasure Moaning Myrtle had drifted else where. He was completely alone for once and that was a relaxing all in itself. Maybe this is what he needed to relax, a nice calm and peaceful bath; he would most certainly enjoy the private time, allowing him to think freely and openly. Turning on the numerous amounts of water, Harry quickly discarded his clothes and slowly slipped into the sea of bubbles. The hot water and bubbles loosened every tense muscle Harry had. Closing his eyes he let the steam of the water absorb him into a blissful state of relaxation. All of his peacefulness was suddenly interrupted by the door swinging wide open. Turning his head around to view the intruder, Harry rolled his eyes as he caught a certain Slytherin approaching the tub.

"Can't you come back later, Malfoy?" Harry hissed. "I'm trying to relax here!"

"Oh please, Potter, can't you see that this tub is plenty big enough for two?" He retorted.

"I hardly like sharing the same classroom as you, Malfoy. What makes you think I want to share the same bloody bath with you as well?" The Gryffindor growled.

"Oh come off it, Potter! It's not like I'm going to watch you. I'll be at the other end of the bath, anyways." He drawled.

"Can't you go away and come back later, perhaps when I have finished here?" Harry snorted.

"No, I'm busy later." He snapped.

"With Parkinson, I'm sure", Harry remarked.

"No, she's with Zabini now!" He replied casually.

"You're pathetic Malfoy. You can't even keep the Slytherin slut to yourself." Harry laughed cruelly.

"Shut up, Potter or I'll be sure to drown your arse!" He sneered.

"I'd really like to see you try, Malfoy!"

Rolling his eyes the blonde Slytherin slowly began removing his robes. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry watched every move Malfoy made; he could feel his cock twitching under the water.

_Not now,_ Harry thought. _And besides it's Malfoy! He couldn't possibly turn me on! This is completely insane._

Draco's black robes slid off his body, revealing his tight firm abs, which proved that he had been working out a lot for Quidditch. Harry swallowed hard as the Slytherin carefully slid his trousers down, stepping right out of them. He had on green boxers with silver snakes all over them. Harry now realized that he had a raging hard-on just from watching Malfoy take his clothes off. There was definitely something wrong with this situation, according to Harry. Draco, having caught the Gryffindor staring at him, smirked as he dipped his fingers below the waist band, teasing Harry a bit. Biting down on his lower lip, Harry fought the urge to wrap his hand around his swollen member and stroke it pleasingly.

"You like what you see don't you, Potter?" Malfoy drawled, rubbing his fingers along the inside of his boxers.

"Of course not, No!" Harry stammered.

"I think you do!" He snickered, lowering the boxers just a bit more, so that a small patch of blonde curly hair peeked from the top, which Harry's eyes remained fixated on.

"Malfoy, I always knew that you were full of yourself, but seriously thinking I'm enjoying the sight of you half-naked is just absurd!" Harry growled, trying to cover up the truth that he was enjoying the sight more than he wanted Draco to know about.

"If you say so, Potter!" He laughed as his boxers fell from around his hips to his ankles, revealing his semi-erect cock.

Draco caught a special gleam in Harry's eyes, letting him know that he was having quite the affect on the Gryffindor. Smirking devilishly, Malfoy slowly stroked his member while staring at Potter, who tried to turn his head away, but continued to watch out of the corner of his eye. Wrapping his hand firmly around his cock, the Slytherin stroked it roughly, moving his hands up and down his slick shaft smearing in the clear liquid which had seeped through his tiny slit. His fist pumped up and down length vigorously while maintaining intense eye contact with Potter, who was now fighting every urge in his body which told him to slip his hand under the water and begin wanking his own self. Harry could feel his own pre-cum oozing from the tip of his painful erection. He couldn't take the torture any more. Malfoy was standing right there, directly in front of him, in the complete nude, and Harry could not tear his eyes away from the pale muscular frame; never before had Harry been so captivated by beauty as he was now.

The moment Malfoy saw Harry's hand dip below the surface; he smirked and then climbed in at the opposite side of the bath, just like he said he would, but now Harry wanted him next to him. Harry wanted to touch and caress every inch of his body as if exploring a forbidden territory. Harry grasped his aching erection tightly and begin pumping his fist up and down his length as he observed the Slytherin closely, watching every move he made. He could tell that Malfoy was too wanking by the soft ripples of the water, caused from his hand movements beneath the surface. Oh, how Harry would love to taste Malfoy's perfect cock in his mouth, licking and sucking on it vehemently. His gaze on Malfoy traveled from his waist up to his eyes which ere glued shut as he gnawed on his lower lip. Suddenly his eyes opened, catching Harry once more with his gaze fixated on him.

"Potter, since you enjoy staring at me, maybe you should come over here and help me out." He sneered, swimming closer to Harry's end of the bath.

"I think…not, Malfoy." Harry stuttered, trying to deny the truth, which was that he would not mind one bit helping Draco out.

The blonde Slytherin had disappeared beneath the bubbling surface; Harry scanned the entire length of the tub for him; he was beginning to worry where Malfoy had gone. The Gryffindor cried out in pleasure, feeling warm lips cover the tip of his erection while his hands continued to stroke his cock fervently. Powerful bolts of pleasure erupted through out his body as Draco's tongue darted out against his slit, lapping up the clear substance, making the Gryffindor catch his breath.

Surfacing, the blonde popped out from under the water smirking at Harry. With each of his hands on either side of the Gryffindor, Malfoy leaned in crashing their lips together. Slipping his tongue inside of Harry's mouth, Malfoy savored his sweet minty taste, as their tongues fought passionately against one another. Under the water Harry spread his legs and pulled Malfoy closer so that the kiss became more intense and full of passion. Their cocks started rubbing against each other, sending a million electric pulses of pleasure soaring through his body. Harry bucked his hips into Malfoy wanting more friction as a deep moan escaped his lips. Sucking and nibbling on Harry's neck, Draco enjoyed the salty flavor of his skin, rolling his tongue around his ear as his lips nibbled in the nape of his neck. Their cocks continued rubbing against one another in an erotic state of blissfulness, yearning pleasurable moans from both of the boys.

"Merlin, Malfoy!" Harry panted as Draco wrapped his fist around both of their erections, stroking them simultaneously. Placing heated kisses down the Gryffindors firm body, Malfoy disappeared below the surface once more, taking Harry's cock inside of his mouth. Gripping the sides of the bath firmly, Harry tossed his head, groaning in complete pleasure. Rolling his tongue around the tip, Draco began sucking on his swollen member feverishly, savoring his bittersweet taste. Harry's hands dove into the water, tangling themselves in Malfoy's silver strands pushing him further down on his cock, burying his face in the small patch of brown curly hair until he could feel himself touch the back of Malfoy's throat with the tip of his tool. Malfoy took Harry's balls into his hands and massaged them gently, as his head bobbed up and down on his length. The Gryffindor's body writhed and squirmed erotically as Malfoy continued sucking him wantonly.

"Malfoy", Harry breathed! Thrusting his hips into his face as his Draco practically swallowed his member; feeling his body tightening against the Malfoy's mouth. The Slytherin sucked and slurped vigorously on Harry's shaft as he moaned and squirmed in complete pleasure. His body quivered and shook as he felt his cock and balls tighten inside Draco's mouth; he thrust himself harder.

"Draco!" Harry moaned, tightening his grip in his silver hair, feeling every muscle in his body tighten as he shoved himself as far as he could down the Slytherin's throat as he exploded like a firework; shooting his cum deep inside Malfoy's mouth as he continued to milk every last drop from the Gryffindor's body. Malfoy let Harry's softening cock fall from his lips as he surfaced, staring into his deep emerald eyes.

"You feel relaxed, Potter?" He hissed with a slight tone of satisfaction in his voice.

Harry only nodded his as he collapsed against the wall of the bath, letting his head fall back.

"Merlin, Malfoy that was incredible!" He muttered.

"You looked like you could relax a little, and hey I got to suck the Golden Boy off, so I guess we both benefited from this." He snickered.

"Yes, but you didn't get off." Harry said curiously.

"I am saving that for next time, Potter!" He smirked before returning to his side of the bath.

Grabbing a red and gold stripped towel, Harry dried himself off slowly, knowing that a certain blonde Slytherin was watching him intently. The fabric covered his limp cock as he wiped it dry, continuing with the rest of his body. Once he was finally dressed, Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Hermione still working on the essays for Professor Snape.

"You guys' aren't finished?" He said hastily.

"No, there's so much information I could put in this." Hermione said. "And how come you look flushed? Are you alright Harry?"

"I'm fine Hermione! Just a bit exhausted; I think my water was a bit too hot", he said casually as he headed towards the boys' dormitories to turn in for the night. Crawling into his bed, Harry closed his eyes and hoped for pleasant dreams of a certain blonde Slytherin Prince.


End file.
